1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, information processing apparatus, processing method thereof, and non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when images are shot in, for example, a studio, and a customer orders shot images to be printed on, for example, a photo book, the customer and a staff member in the studio interactively select images to be purchased from shot images, and decide a layout of the images, thus making order processing of the photo book. Such operations are made to introduce a commodity such as a photo book, to confirm and recommend shot images, and to create a photo book using the shot images.
However, these operations require much time. Hence, the following system is known. In this system, shot images are registered in a server on the Internet, and a customer browses the shot images from his or her PC via, for example, a Web to order to create a photo book.
In this system, the customer selects a commodity, selects images to be purchased, and decides a layout of the selected image at his or her decision (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-012649). Also, a technique for dragging and dropping, for example, an icon associated with metadata (name, etc.) on an image to assign the metadata to the dropped position is known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-055748). This technique allows an image region (face part, person part) to be extracted and to conduct a search using assigned metadata.
However, in this case, the customer has to browse many shot images without any advice from an expert staff member, and select appropriate images from them. For this reason, the customer may often not appropriately select images.